beyondthehorizonsoapfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominic Soletti
Dominic Soletti grew up bouncing from foster home to foster home and never knew his biological family. One of his foster siblings turned out to be Christian Avery Field, and they bonded over the fact that they were both young, gay and just coming to terms with their sexual orientation. Dominic struggled with his unstable upbringing, and ended up having long and tumultuous bouts with drug use. Dominic parties hard and lives without regrets. But he will always wonder where he came from and won't rest until he finds out. Dominic's first appearance in New York was working a "freelance" job for Henry and Leo Von Stadt. The Von Stadts hired Dominic and Ford Collins to break into Large Bar to seek out and steal incriminating evidence against them or their company Von Stadt International that may have been left there by the late Charles Halperin. Halperin's widow Eleanor owned and managed the bar, but it was her employee Rod Applewhite and his father's younger lover Christian Avery Field that were caught by surprise by the masked gunmen! Dominic was shocked by the odds of crossing paths with his long lost foster brother Christian but things really got out of hand when the captives tried to get a jump on their assailants, and Rod ended up getting shot! The job had gone terribly awry, Dom and Ford ran, and no evidence was uncovered against VSI. Fortunately, Rod recovered from the shooting, and the traumatic event actually served to thaw Rod and Christian's chilly relationship. Christian was shocked when Dominic, whom he hadn't seen in years (or as far as Christian knew, he hadn't), turned up on Christian's doorstep! Christian and his lover Terrence let Dom stay with them, and pulled strings to get Dom a job serving drinks at Large Bar, the very place Henry Von Stadt had hired him to ransack! Having failed at his initial job, Dom hoped to maintain ties with VSI and prove his continued worth by working undercover at Large Bar to gain trust and obtain the evidence Henry was so desperately searching for! While working at Large Bar, Dom shared some of his "party supplies" with drag illusionist Aurora Borealis. Before long Aurora was hooked on Dom's pills. They were pharmaceutical grade, exclusives from a "less legal" division of VSI! The other gunman Ford Collins had been terminated after the botched Large Bar robbery, but when he got wind that Dom had found a new way to stay on the VSI payroll, Ford wanted his cut of the profits, so he forced Dom to raise his prices to his customers so that the excess income went straight to Ford. The inflated costs angered Dominic's customers and Aurora felt like Dom was trying to capitalize on his weakness and considered it a betrayal of their new friendship. Aurora tried to go cold turkey off of Dom's pills, but the withdrawal was so powerful Aurora sunk to stealing money from a drunken patron at Large Bar after Aurora's performance to be able to afford Dom's new rates. Aurora overdosed on the pills after a lover's quarrel with the man he was secretly seeing, Shawn Marks, a VSI executive who was on the down-low. Dom felt responsible for the overdose and refused to sell to Aurora anymore. In the aftermath of Aurora's recovery, Aurora took personal responsibility for his own drug use and addiction. Christian agreed to marry his older lover Terrence in Canada and Dominic was amongst the friends and relatives who traveled to share in the wedding. Dominic tried to cope with his fear at losing Christian to his impending marriage, and the fear Dominic will never find a love of his own to share his life with. Dom drank heavily, and let it slip to Shawn Marks that he was involved in the attempted robbery and resulting shooting at Large Bar on Henry and Leo Von Stadt's orders! Shawn's mind raced at how to use this information to his benefit. Meanwhile, Christian's husband Terrence rapidly deteriorated from AIDS after the wedding and passed away within a month. Christian was devastated, as was Rod, and their intense emotions erupted in passionate lovemaking, throwing them both for a loop! Christian wanted to flee immediately, and asked Dominic to join him on a road trip, so Dom leapt at the opportunity to spend time with Christian again. They blew town, and found themselves on a road through their old hometown in Nevada. The boys decided to try to trace their biological roots through the adoption agency that oversaw their care and placement, and posed as construction workers to gain access to the secure fileroom. There, they learned attorney Evan Royale (now based in New York and affiliated with Von Stadt International) had brokered their placement in foster care and sealed their birth records! Searching the files, Dom learned his birth mother's name was Linda Soletti, but a fire broke out that endangered their lives and prevented Christian from learning anything solid about his own past. Dom saved Christian from the fire and alerted Rod to their whereabouts. Rod convinced Christian to return to New York to explore their feelings for each other and offered to help Christian get to the bottom of his biological history by working on Evan Royale together. Dom also returned to New York, and hired Shawn's sister, Private Investigator Rachel Marks, to try to locate his biological mother Linda Soletti. Rachel began her investigation, but soon lost everything in a fire at her office within the VSI building, which was set by Leo Von Stadt when he learned Rachel was investigating VSI as well! Dominic thoroughly enjoys his work at Large Bar, serving drinks to the gay clientele and getting involved in all their personal business. The secret that he was involved in Rod Applewhite's shooting still looms over him, threatening to ruin his life-long relationship with Christian permanently! Category:Characters